Godzilla X Neon Genesis Evangelion 1,0: You Can (Not) Predict
by blacksuitchris
Summary: Set in an AU of Evangelion 2.22, mysterious events leads the already Angel prepared NERV to face a new enemy. An enemy that is Earth's answers to the Angels and Humanity's Evangelions, as The King of the Monsters has awoken to show both humanity and the Angel's that planet Earth has a god of their own. As you can not predict nature itself.
1. Prologue

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

_"The arrogance of men is thinking nature is in their control and not the other way around." -Dr. Ichiro Serizawa, Godzilla 2014_

Prologue: Origins

July 10th, 1947: 53 years prior to Second Impact and few days after the Roswell UFO Incident.

In an undisclosed secret location, two men, one was an American General and the other a man in his late thirties in a green trench coat holding a cane in one hand and a fold in the other, look to see what really crashed into earth from space a few days ago. What stood in the hangar was what looked like a massive meteorite-like form that also looked organic in appearance with vein like growths and pulses a yellow hue every so often.

"So I guess it really wasn't weather balloon." The man in the trench coat said with sarcasm as he observes the object.

"Well as you can see it's not some spaceship full of little green men, it is from space though. The eggheads say it's organic and is emitting a constant field of EMPs, we're lucky to even be getting any readings." The General explained as he turns to the other man as he asks "Are you sure your organization can study this thing, what's it call any ways Seely?"

"It's SEELE." The man said with a cold tone "And you can address me as Chairman Keel. And to answer your question yes, SEELE has the tools to study this object." He tightens his grip on the fold that has "Human Instrumentally Project' on it.

December 9th, 1994: 6 years prior to second impact.

Off the coast of the Indonesia Islands, a group of scientists observe to ocean, wait to find a rather spectacular sight.

"I am glad to see two of GEHIRN's brightest minds a came to join one of Project Monarch's final active missions." The head scientist, Dr. Ichiro Serizawa, said to fellow observers.

"Well I'm here as a friend and my top student is also here as extra credit for her graduation project." One of the GEHIRN scientists Kozo Fuyutsuki said as he looks at the ocean, waiting to see something he and to surprise his star student.

"I'm more anxious to see this so called surprised than some little extra credit, too bad Gendo isn't here though." A young Yui Ikari said as she remembers that the reason her boyfriend Gendo Rokubungi could go because of him getting sea sick very easily.

Iricho then look his binoculars and smile as he said "Well you won't be disappointed by the surprised. Here he comes!"

"He?" Yui said in confusion before what she sees utterly stuns her.

They could see a massive creature swimming several meters ahead of them before the animal raises its head for a bit before diving down into the depths below. Its sheer size causes a rather large wave to head towards them, but luckily the ship they are on is protected from such an event.

After coming back to her senses, Yui could only ask "Was that what I think it is Sensei?"

"It was indeed Yui." Fuyutsuki said as he too could absorb what her saw, despite knowing what he saw.

"Yes, what we saw is something man won't see in a long time, a practical god of this earth. But even gods need to sleep." Iricho said as he looks on at the ripples in the ocean.

September 13th, 2000: Second Impact…

A fourteen year old Misato Katsuragi could only watch at the horror from her escape pod caused by the four giants of light as their wings extend from the sky. She grips her now dead father's cross in one hand while hold on the wound on her chest with tears running down her face. Tears run down her eyes due to the sock of what she's seeing and the fact her distant father died saving her.

She then, only for a second, sees what looks like a row of shagged shape dive down in the distant in a swimming fashion, but the trauma she's experiencing overshadows that now. With that she goes into a fetal position and cries.

June 1st, 2015: Fifteen Years after Second Impact.

"It's kinda hard to wrap my mind at the fact that the ocean was blue before I was born." Shinji Ikari, The Third Child and pilot of Eva Unit-01, says in some awe to NERV/SEELE spy Ryoji Kaji as his looks at the differences at the now red Post-Second Impact sea and the blue water at research aquarium he and his friends were invited to.

"I'm still amazed we were able to restore the environment enough for a kid like you to even be born" Kaji counters as he can still remember the days after Second Impact.

"I don't know about this breeze though…" Shinji comments as he takes a sniff of the air "…don't you think is smells a little too weird and fishy?"

"That's just the smell of petrifaction…" Kaji answers the teen "…its evidence there's life here unlike of the red emptiness out there. This is what the ocean is supposed to smell like; this world is meant to be brimming with a vast and beautiful diversity of life. It once was I wanted you guys to know that."

Unknown to them, or NERV, or humanity as a whole, something was happening in the deepest parts of the Pacific Ocean. In that moment the ocean floor began to tremble as the boulders fell apart, revealing a row of what look like jagged shape fins that were glowing a blue hue.

At the same time on the SEELE Moon Base/Construction Site of the EVA Mark 06, with the vacuum of the moon, Kaworu Nagisa opens his eyes with some shock. The Fifth Child aka the 1st Angel Tabris stands on the finger of the incomplete Eva as his shocked express morphs into his usual smile.

"So you have survived after all, Great King of Earth." Kaworu comments as he looks at the earth.

Back on Earth, the ocean floor erupts in blue energy as the mighty creatures rises from the depths as it gives a mighty roar…

**SSSSSSSSSCCCCCCRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNKKKKK**

…As in that moment Godzilla has awoken.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

_"I fear all we have done is to awaken a sleeping giant and fill him with a terrible resolve." - Isoroku Yamamoto_

Chapter One: Waking the Giant.

Out in the Pacific Ocean, specifically near the location of the now dead Odo Islands, a UN issued biologist survey team was on a ship in seeing any recent changes in LCL infected ocean water.

"Anything new in the readings?" The head of the team asks the other scientist as he uses a special devise to see the levels of LCL in the water.

"So far nothing, still the same damn blood water. Such a shame of how dead this water is." The other scientist answered with some disgust over how drastically changed the environment is. From what he's done when he interned in the now defunct Project Monarch, he wished the planet has much more life to it.

It was all the research equipment began to go off in an intense manner, as if something big was coming their way.

"The hell is going on?" The ship's captain asked when he heard all the noise.

"All our equipment is sounding are picking something off…" The head scientist answered as he goes to his equipment "…and something big is coming; sonar, sound recordings, radiation, thermals, everything! And it's coming towards us!"

"Dear god is it and angel?!" The ass9istant scientist asked in terror.

"Negative! We would've detected blue blood if that's incase." The scientist answered as he looked at the blood scanner the UN had based on NERV's MAGI research on Angels.

"I'm requesting an SOS…" The captain said as he grabbed his military phone "…This is the UN research Vessel GINO! We're requesting immediate rescue! Reapeat…"

It was the waters in front of the ship began to glow blue before they see what look like jagged shapes similar to that of a mountain top. Then the being begins to rise from the waters.

"Oh god…" The captain gasps in horror as he drops the phone "…it's…its God…aaaaaaagggggggghhhhh!"

And before he could finish his sentence, the creature opens jaws and unleashes it's great roar…

**SSSSSSSSSCCCCCCRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNKKKKK**

…and lunges at the boat.

One hour later.

After their trip at the UN Marine Research Center, Misato picked up Shinji, Asuka, and Rei while Touji's and Kensuke's parents already picked their respected children up.

"So how was it?" The major asked the Eva pilots.

"It's amazing, never thought the ocean was like that before we were born." Shinji answered with some joy, something Misato likes to see in her war.

"It's ok…" Asuka said distantly as she played on her phone.

"I found it…agreeable." Rei said with her usual deadpan tone.

"Misato chuckled at the variety yet somewhat similar answers as she continued driving. Suddenly she noticed something large was coming from the sky and was ahead straight towards them.

"Everybody hold on!" Misato ordered as she swerved her car to avoid the falling object. In just a few millimeters, her car barley avoids the object as she stopped at the edge of the road.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR MISATO!?" Asuka roared at the sudden action Misato took.

"Pilot Shikinami…" Rei points out as Shinji and Asuka turned behind them to see a good size boat totally destroyed as it was covered in blood, burn marks, and some clear substance.

Misato, meanwhile, sighs in relief that the teens were okay as she thinks 'My insurance agent may have a happy trip to the bank, but at least those kids are okay.'

A few hours later, Misato was standing near the wreckage along NERV's head scientist Ritsuko Akagi and her assistant Maya Ibuki take samples of the mysterious substance.

"How's the pilots?" Ritsuko asks the major and friend.

"Section Two already escorted Shinji and Asuka to my place and Rei's at her apartment as well." Misato answered as she got a call from NERVs police force a few minutes ago.

"Good, now with this boat, looks like something attack it for sure, MAGI is analyzing whether or not this substance is Angel material or not." Ritsuko says as she takes a swab of the liquid and places it in her potable MAGI equipment.

After a few moments Ristuko and Maya look at the results and both eyes widen in disbelief.

"Please tell me it's not blue blood." Misato asks with concern.

"It's not Angel material, but…this stuff shouldn't even exist! Not in this time!" Maya says in shock.

"'This Time?'" Misato asks in confusion.

"The MAGI analysis states this substance is organic and has very rather decent amount of radiation similar to that of some soil sample from Chernobyl, though not enough to be harmful. And…" Ritusko pauses for a second before continuing "…its genetic makeup is similar to that of very well preserved Dinosaur DNA."

A few days later, at an undisclosed meeting, the holographic monoliths representing the members of SEELE have their usual private meeting.

"_**Are these findings accurate?**_" Chairman Lorenz Keel aka SEELE 01 asks as he looks at the research NERV has about the boat incident.

"_**According to NERV's head scientist Dr. Akagi, this ship came across an unknown event that killed the entire crew and left strange residue with genetic markers similar to that prehistoric dinosaurs with a unusual amount of radiation.**_" SEELE 04 answers calmly.

"_**Bah! This is nonsense, how do we know this isn't the eighth Angel making its move?**_" SEELE 03 scoffs the readings legitimacy.

"_**Because the Dead Sea Scrolls says otherwise; however, we must not rule out the possibility some third part is in our midst.**_" SEELE 02 counters SEELE 04.

"_**Precisely, this is why we must have The American NERV branch begin early activation of Unit-04 with the KG Meteorite in case this unknown entity.**_" SEELE 05 suggests.

"_**Agreed, I hereby approve the quick test of Unit-04 in case this event threatens our goals. This meeting is adjourned.**_" Keel says as the monoliths turn off leaving him alone as the environment changes that to the moon with Kaworu waiting for him.

"I see you discovered the Great King has arrived?" Kaworu asks calmly with his usual smile.

"_**Silence! I will tolerate you keeping secrets from us, especially the one who gave you that body!" **_Keel growls at the Fifth Child and First Angel.

"But my good sir, your one who knows too much on secrets about your world. But back to the subject, though he may be friend or foe depending on who he judges on the damage done to the earth with my kinds' awakening." Kaworu continues his statement to Keel.

"And what does this 'Great King' rule over?" Keel asks smugly.

Kaworu closes his eyes as he simply answers "Nature itself."

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

"_It is when power is wedded to chronic fear that it becomes formidable." -Eric Hoffer_

Chapter Two: Clipping an Angel's Wings.

Four millions ago, somewhere in the Antarctic ocean…

In a prehistoric earth, something from space was landing on earth. Once landed they took form, what took form were the Seeds of Life and Knowledge, the Adams and Lilith. They came to fill Earth with a more advance race to become the dominant species.

However, something was both watching and waiting for them, it was then the Angels turned to see something was rising out of the water. And from the waves rises a rather younger, yet still fearsome Godzilla who had been waiting for these visitors to arrive. The Angels didn't realize they landed on a planet that had its own guardian, one who protects the environment from any and all invasive threats.

Not wasting any chances, the four Adams raised their lances in retaliation, but little did they know just how fearsome Godzilla was as the kaiju was about to unleash it's atomic breathe.

Present Day…

It was then Godzilla awoken from a quick rest, as trying to get use to the new environment is trying for any new species. But that still has to wait as the King of the Monsters had a mission to accomplish. No, not a mission, revenge is more like it. Godzilla remembered all the bloodshed and near extinctions he and the Angels had cause in their first war, but they two factions decided to make peace as Godzilla wasn't willing to kill the planet to defeat the visitors. As such Godzilla had an uneasy alliance with the Adams, Lilith and, a few million years later, homo sapiens/lilin. But Second Impact was the last straw to break that alliance. The two races drew first blood, and now Godzilla will avenge the Earth.

And soon that goal will be closer to completion as Godzilla could see a black massive sphere-like entity coming from space, the eight angel Sahaquiel has arrived. And like any alpha predator, Godzilla takes position for his kill.

Meanwhile at NERV HQ, Misato was about to commence her highly dangerous plan to have the Eva pilots catch the massive angel before it could obliterate The Geofront. She knew the chances for failure are way too high, but Mistato has faith in her pilots. She needs them to make this miracle as success. They Evas are already in position has time is against them as the Angel continues it's decent.

"Alright release the locks!" In that instant the power cables are released to set loose the Evas as Misato orders "Now go!"

The Evangelions then take off at blinding speeds. Despite being hulking mechs, the Evas run at top speeds with a surprising amount of grace. In that same time out in the waters, Godzilla could smell these new "fake" Angels. It both unnerves the kaiju as he could sense on of these machines smells off, smells dangerous. But it seemed they too want to stop the angel as well, so Godzilla would take his vengeances on mankind's part in Second Impact later, right now it's greater of two evils so to speak.

It was then the angel's shape changed from that of a black ball to that of a smaller, rainbow colored orb. And it was moving a lot faster.

"Target's AT Field is morphing! It's changing course!" NERV Computer Tech Shigeru Aoba yells, much to Misato's shock "Impact point adjusted to 205; Target's accelerating!"

"It's moving faster than they predicted!" Asuka tells her fellow pilots as she could see the Angel from her distance. "There's no way I'm going to can make it in time!"

"Look just leave it to me; Misato!" Shinji told the Second Child as he also asked his commanding officer/guardian for help against the angel.

"Raise up the blast shields; 605 to 75!" Misato ordered as the Bridge Bunnies sent to signal to raise the massive blast shields as Shinji uses Unit-01 to traverse them to avoid being slowed down by the buildings ahead.

"Next: staggered 1072 to 1078, delta time!" Misato then ordered as the more of Tokyo-3's city defenses were raised as Unit-01 leaped onto then to get more traction until he leapt off the city limits and landed in a field.

"Grrrrraggggh!" Shinji growls as he pushes Unit-01 to go faster, making the mecha break the sound barrier and dash to the angel.

At the same time, Godzilla was following the mecha's scents as he swims at his top speeds, causing massive waves to crash the shoreline.

"The hell is that?" An old fisherman curses as he runs outside to see what was causing the waves.

"Grandpa we need to move! That Angel is coming and I'm not going to endanger Mana when…" The old man's granddaughter warns before she and her grandfather stop dead in their tracks as they could see a row of massive fins rising from the water as Godzilla takes his position.

"A monster!" The two civilians scream in terror as they run as the young mother rescues her infant and take off to safety.

Moments later the angel changes its shape again as it "unfolds" into what looks like rainbow eye as he continues it's decent. But then Shinji manages to take his position as he stands below the massive angel.

"AT Field at max power!" Shinji commands the Eva as Unit-01 unleashes to full power of its AT Filed, causing a massive gust of winds as he stops the angel dead in its tracks. Unfortunately, the angel was prepared for this as it sends a humanoid form from its "eye" and uses it to grab the Eva's hands and mold its arms into spears, impailing the mecha's arms.

"Aaaaaaaaggggghhhh!" Shinji screams in pain from the phantom feedback, but he still manages to hold on as he stares directly into the angel's face. But he knew he couldn't hold on for long as the angel uses its mass to try to make the Eva collapse.

Seeing the angel is distracted, Godzilla uses his great eyesight to find the angel's weakness as his fins began to glow blue.

"Massive radiation signature levels detected!" Maya Ibuki called out as Misato turned to her.

"Where!" Misato asked.

"Several kilometers away from Unit-01 and the target, specifically a few miles off Japanese shores! And the signature is rising." Maya informed the Major.

"So I guess whatever attack that ship is back! But during an angel attack, it can't be a coincident!" Misato thought as turned back to see the struggle the pilots were having.

"I'm almost there!" Asuka called out as she ran towards Shinji's aid.

It was then the glowing energy could be seen in Godzilla's mouth…

"Unit-02 get the core!" Rei informed Asuka.

…Godzilla then begins to open his mouth with burning energy…

"I know dammit!" Asuka yelled as he was about to reach for her dual Prog-Knives.

…and once Godzilla opened his mouth fully…

***BOOM***

…Godzilla shot a massive beam of his atomic breath as his makes its way to the angel, burning everything in its path.

"The radiation signature just shot a massive energy beam, it's heading to the target!" Maya called at the shock of what was happening.

"My god, is it attacking the angel?" Misato asked herself in shock.

"And don't you dare give me…the f*ck it that!" Asuka gasps in shock as she could see a beam of blue energy reaching towards the angel.

The angel then turns to see the blue light and sends it AT Field to block the blast and at first it stops the beam…until the AT Field begins to crack before it shatters as the beam cuts through the angel's flesh and reaches its true target, the angels core as it was vaporized.

"Oh god…" Asuka freezes in fear as she could see the beam reach towards her.

"Asuka move! Asuka!" Misato yells as she could watch in horror before Unit-00 tackles Unit-02 away from the beam's path, saving the German pilot from death.

"Pilot Shikinami is safe Major." Rei tells Misato as she actual felt relieved that Asuka is safe.

It was then the angel begins to shrivel from death before it explodes into LCL and organs, flooding the surrounding area. The Evas the stop due to lack of power and shut down, as the pilots themselves collapse from exhaustion. Shinji himself pants as he could feel the burns on his hands as he pants.

Misato herself lets go her breath as the monitor states the angel was dead, she then turns to Maya and asks "Anything new on what just took out the angel?"

"The signature is fading away, but heat readings are fading at a much slower rate." Maya tells the Major.

"So it's going back in the ocean…" Misato whispers.

"The system's back online, incoming call from Commander Ikari." Aoba tells Misato as she stands firm to show respect of her Commander.

"My apology Commander, because of decisions I made, Unit-01 and the Third Child sustained damage. Also an unknown attacker killed the angel and nearly killed our Evas. I request we take immediate action." Misato gives her briefing.

"It's okay on the damage, things could've been worse. However you're right on what should be done on this new third part." Vice Commander Fuyutsuki tells the majoras the com link is switch to Commander Ikari.

"I agree this target poses a massive threat since it killed an angel in one attack without the use of an AT Field. Since Unit-00 and Unit-02 received no damage, I order that they'll be equipped D-Type equipment and investigate the last location of this creature tomorrow." Gendo orders Misato.

"Yes sir." Misato responds.

"And patch me through the Unit-01 pilot." Gendo asks, much to Misato's shock.

Back in the Unit-01 cockpit, Shinji turns to see the Commander Com Link open.

"I heard what happened, despite not killing the angel, you did very well." Gendo 'congratulates' his son.

"Oh uh thank you sir." Shinji responds as he was shocked to hear his father praise him.

"I'll leave the rest to you major." Gendo says as she shuts off his com link, leaving Shinji in a state of shock, yet happy that his father praised him.

Meanwhile in the ocean, Godzilla looks in the distance to see a glowing cross were the angel died, satisfied in its kill. He still needed a plan to face against these 'abominations' mankind had created, but that had to wait. Godzilla instead dives into the ocean, waiting to see when the angels show their hand again.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

_"Ocean is more ancient than the mountains, and freighted with the memories and the dreams of Time." -H.P Lovecraft_

Chapter Three: Deep Seas Fishing.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Asuka roared at her CO/Guardian. She had been fuming ever since Rei saved her from the atomic blast that killed the angel an hour ago, mainly due to something "stealing her kill."

Misato sighs and says "What attacked use was the same thing that launched by boat at us when we left the Marine Research Facility. Officially we have no idea what the hell it is. But…"

"But what Misato?! Spill it!" Asuka growled at Misato.

"…According the MAGI, it's both highly radioactive and has DNA similar to that to a dinosaur." Misato finished her explanation.

Meanwhile at the NERV Infirmary, Rei as sitting next to a sleeping Shinji Ikari who was asleep from both the exhaustion of handling the eighth angel by himself and some medicine Ritsuko had given him to flush out any radiation he could've been exposed to by being near the atomic blast.

"What is this I am feeling?' Rei asks herself "I felt something similar to this when I saved Pilot Shikinami. Is this relief? Is this what you felt when you helped me when we defeated the sixth angel?'

Rei then remembers the aftermath when she smiled at Shinji for the first time, after which the two of them began to share a bond of some sort. Some would question if Rei has any grasp on friendship since she seemed to have no emotions what so ever but for the past few weeks Rei was actually enjoying being in Shinji's presence and was showing legitimate emotions slightly if one takes a careful look.

Shinji then began to stir as he wakes up groggily, only to hiss in pain of his slightly burned hands. He then turned to see Rei coming to his side in a split second.

"Your hands suffered some burns and you are still experiencing the side effects of the medication Doctor Akagi has given you. You must rest for now." Rei told her companion.

"Uggh I feel like crap. So you have any idea what took out the angel? I mean it can't be an Eva since there was no AT Field." Shinji asks Rei.

"I am not sure. From what I was told in the debriefing, it's some kind of creature that also attacked that survey ship that almost caused us to crash a few days ago. And from what kind of beam I've seen, it's similar to the Positron Rifle that killed the sixth angle." Rei explained as she remembered how the unknown attacker used an attack similar to how they killed the sixth angle Ramiel.

"That's bad, so does Misato or my father have a plan to figure out what're we going to do?" Shinji asks.

"Actually I do!" A familiar voice said as both turned to see Misato enter along with Ritsuko.

"Major. Doctor." Rei addresses her superiors with respect.

"Rei I told you to call me Misato when we're not in battle." Misato said to Rei as she honestly not a fan to be constantly addressed as a big military type.

"Yes Ma-Misato." Rei corrected as somehow it felt right to address the purple haired woman as such.

"Anyways, your dad wants us to take care of that thing as something that's attacking both humans and angels is obviously something we must take care of. Plus that's last location is a few kilometers from our shores, meaning it could come back to attack at any time." Misato explained to situation to Shinji.

"So what's the plan?' Shinji asks.

"Simple: we're going to hunt this thing where it lives." Misato puts it bluntly.

"Seriously?! But that means only Rei Asuka are up against this thing?!" Shinji asks in shock.

"Not to worry. We're equipping them with specially D-Type equipment that'll help the Evas swim and be more resistant towards the radiation that this creature is emitting." Ritsuko tried to calm down the Third Child.

"But I can't just stand here while Rei and Asuka are in danger!" Shinji countered.

"Shinji is truly worried about me?" Rei said in her head as Shinji's genuine concern for her.

Misato smirks slightly as she's proud how far Shinji has gone since he first arrived to NERV. "If it makes it feel better, you'll be coming with us, though you gotta relax a bit since those meds are pretty strong. So think of this as vacation!"

"When do we start the mission?" Rei asks.

"At the crack of dawn so I need all of you the rest up here to make things easier." Misato  
answers.

The next day, several miles from the Japanese shoreline and several fathoms below…

Godzilla was resting from using a significant amount of his radiation to take out the eighth angel, so he decided to get new radiation via earth's thermal vents. With that said Godzilla was also planning on a way to ambush the false angels humanity has created. Despite appearing as a dinosaur, Godzilla's intelligence can be compared to Orcas or even apes as he has learned how humanity and angels behave on a basic level. And with humanity, all they do is just make better weapons to cause destruction, something he had over 60 years of experience to back that up.

It was then the kaiju smelled the scent of the false angels above him, he knew the humans would try to hunt him like they did 60 years ago, but he has learned that humans are very blunt and attack head on, so Godzilla has a strategy to put humanity in its place.

Meanwhile on the ocean surface, NERV was ready to hunt down the creature that killed the eighth angel and almost killed their pilots. Rei and Asuka are already in their Eva's equipped with an updated version of the D-Type equipment as the original was far too bulky (plus Misato is afraid of what happened if Asuka would see her Eva in the original D-Type gear). So now the two Evas stand ready to dive on the Eva ocean carrier while Misato, Shinji, Ritsuko, and Maya stand in the command center of the NERV battleship.

"Okay you two, the new D-Type will help you move easier in the water like you are on land and you two have different abilities with them Asuka you're equipped with more offensive capabilities including heat sensors, a special underwater missile launcher that can lock on to its target, and a Prog-Harpoon to go with it. With you Rei; Rits here gave you more defensive gear such as motion trackers, ink grenades, sonar, a Geiger counter, and a Prog-Pistol. Both of you need to watch each other's back as your visibility is very limited in the LCL contaminated ocean water plus if your Eva's D-Type equipment gets too damages, the MAGI placed a failsafe that's eject you up to the surface immediately. Plus with the added power sources from the D-Type, you have only two hours of power. Any questions?" Misato briefed the pilots. 

"Yeah, when do we start?" Asuka asked impatiently.

"Now, release the locks." Misato orders as the power cables fall off as the Evs dive into the ocean.

"I hope they can work with each other." Shinji says with concern.

"Me too Shinji. I mean Rei is definitely not the one I'm worried about." Misato says with equal concern.

Meanwhile on the ocean floor, the two Evas walk with extra concern as the visibility is all but none in the red water.

'Anything on your sonar Wondergirl?' Asuka asks with some distain.

"Negative, and since most of the marine life was killed from Second Impact, the sonar would've spotted the target by now." Rei answers with her usual monotone voice.

"Ugh your so boring Wondergirl. Hopefully when we my this water T-Rex, I can show it that only I can take on Angels!" Asuka said proudly.

They continued to trek the waters, that is until Rei's Geiger counter began to tick at a rapid rate. This stops Rei in her tracks.

"Hold on, I'm detecting a massive radiation signature!" Rei informs her fellow pilot.

"What?! Where?! Is you're sonar detecting anything?!" Asuka frantically asks.

"Negative, only the surround rock formations." Rei says as she looks at sonar.

"Scheiße! I'm using the thermal sensors!" Asuka says as her HUD is change to Thermal as she begins to look around. At first she could see a weird rock formation with what look like leaf shaped hills, until those hills began to heat up.

"Rei..." Asuka backs up as she could see the rocks were moving, she knew this was very bad.

"My motion track, sonar, and Geiger counter is getting readings..." Rei explains as she realizes those weren't underwater hills, they were the creature they were hunting. It was using camouflage. "Pilot Shikinami back away! Run!"

"Oh god..." Asuka stays still as the "stood" up to a reptilian/sauran shape. What stood was something stories taller than her Eva, and it was swimming towards her.

"Die you bastard!" Asuka yells as she shoots her missile at the creature. It however did nothing as it continued to swim at her until it bits into her armor. She was now Godzilla's prey.

"Aagggggh!" Asuka scream in pain as she could feel Godzilla bite into her.

"I'm on my way!" Rei runs towards her as she uses the ink grenades to distract Godzilla enough to let her go.

"What's happening!" Misato asks frantically.

"They've found the creature and it's attacking them!" Maya tells the major.

"Oh god no..." Shinji whispers in fear, felling completely helpless.

Back to the Evas, Rei was trying to free Asuka from Godzilla's jaws. Only to have Unit-02 shove Unit-00 away.

"Let me go!" Asuka roars.

"But..." Rei said in confusion.

"This bastard is mine!" She growls as pulls her harpoon "I. DON'T. NEED. ANYONE!"

Asuka then stabs in the neck...only to have the harpoon shatter to Godzilla's hide.

"It did nothing?" Asuka whispers as Godzilla, angered at the Eva's stubbornness, is now thrashing like a shark on a feeding frenzy.

"Aaaaaagggghhhh!" Asuka screams in pain until her Eva's failsafe activates and launches her out of her Eva and floats to the surface. "I was...helpless."

"Asuka's plug has just ejected, Rei's still down there!" Maya yells out.

"She won't make it against that thing." Ritsuko says with fear.

"No...re." Shinji stutters.

"Rei! You need to run!" Misato orders with fear.

And just as Rei was ready to retreat, she somehow couldn't move. She could only watch Godzilla stand above her Eva. She realizes what she is feeling is something primal, she was afraid.

"Am I going to die? Will I get preplace?" Rei whispers and only one thought comes to mind, Shinji.

In that moments she could hear a horrible noise...

**SSSSSSSSSCCCCCCRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNKKKKK**

...but then she could Godzilla swim away, as if it was satisfy with it mauling Unit-02. It was as if it testing them. That is until Godzilla smashed its tail at Unit-00 and everything went black.

_Rei..._

Can you hear me?!

Is she alive?!

She's breathing, but she has a concussion.

Come on Wondergirl! Wake up!

Rei! It's me Shinji!

Rei then gasps as she gets up with a start. She turns to see she's on the sick bay of the ship and is surrounded by Shinji, Asuka, Misato, Maya, and Ritsuko.

"I'm alive?" Rei asks.

"Yeah you scarred us there Rei." Shinji says with relief as he hugs the albino, he was glad she lived.

"Get a room!" Asuka growls as she walks out.

"If it makes you feel better, she was scarred too. Hell she and Shinji helped you out of your plug." Misato explains.

"And the target?" Rei asks.

"Gone. We lost it with our own sonar. I reviewed the images your Eva recorded and I... can't believe what this thing is." Ritsuko explains with her own disbelief.

"What is it! You know what the hell nearly killed them?!" Misato demands with anger, the last thing she would ever do is send these children to a target she herself has no idea what it was.

"Before NERV was formed along with the threat on Angels, the the UN had an organization to hunt and study and organism that was a threat to humanity called Monarch, my mother was an intern to them. The first recorded attack of what they were hunting was in 1954, and last known sighting of the creature was in 1995. With Second Impact Monarch was shut down in favor of NERV and the creature was thought dead." Ritsuko explained.

"What the hell is it?!" Misato demands for a simpler answer.

Akagi sighs as she continues "The creature was known as Godzilla. And there is only one man who can help us."

"Who?" Shinji asks.

"The head scientist of Monarch, Dr. Ichiro Serizawa." Ritsuko answers.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

"_The real world is where the monsters are." -Rick Riordan, The Lighting Thief_

Chapter Four: Knowledge of Monsters.

"Are these findings true?" Commander Ikari asks both Misato and Ritsuko about what happened the day before with the failed mission to terminate the creature that killed the eighth angel and nearly killed Shinji, only to discover it was the beast Godzilla as it mauled both Unit-00 and Unit-02.

"Yes sir, with all the evidence including saliva samples from Unit-02's bite wound, the massive amounts of radiation, and the fact the creature shrugged off small N2 missiles all point to the creature's identity as Godzilla." Akaga answered as she looks through her notes.

"Sensei, your opinion as you're more aware of Godzilla's existence than I am." Gendo asks the Vice-Commander.

"Though I say this is a formidable creature, I personally need more to convince me this is Godzilla." Kozo Fuyutsuki answers as he has firsthand accounts of the said creature.

"Then I have these to prove it…" Misato sates as she gives Fuyutsuki a photo "…this is footage from Unit-00 as most was corroded by radiation."

What the Vice-Commander sees stuns him as he could see the creature's distinct dorsal fins, the same ones he's seen with Yui Ikari on Monarch's final mission twenty-one years ago.

"So what are your orders?" Misato asks as she is determined to put a stop to Godzilla before it can harm human lives.

"I suggest you two pay an old friend a visit: only he can help us in these matters." Fuyutsuki orders as Misato and Ritsuko say yes sir and leave Gendo's office.

"So what should we do with this creature?" Kozo asks the Commander.

"It's a threat to our plans, for that Godzilla will die one way or another." Gendo says with resolve, a determination Fuyutsuki knows that can be a dangerous thing.

"Also I was given a request by Akagi and Misato to have Rei temporarily transferred to Katsuragi's apartment so she can have assistants from your son as she recovers from her head tramau. What do you think?" Fuyutsuki asks.

"Normally I would say know, however seeing this request actually opens a door of opportunity for our plans, I am accepting the request." Gendo says much to Fuyutsuki's shock.

Outside, Misato and Ritsuko were outside to find Ichiro Serizawa when a familiar voice came from the shadows.

"So what does the commander have you two doing?" Ryoji Kaji asks, much to Misato's annoyance.

"If you want to know, we're finding someone who can help us with our current problem." Misato growls without making eye contact with the unshaven spy.

"You mean the Godzilla problem?: Kaji asks casually that shocks both Ritsuko and Misato as to how he has that knowledge.

"And how would you know that?" Akagi asks, somewhat unsurprised by how her old friend would have that knowledge, but curios on how the obtained it.

"It's my job and a would like to come myself if you don't mind?" Kaji asks his the two women.

"And why the hell we would do that?!" Misato barks at Kaji.

It was then Kaji's expression turns serious as he answers "Because what you're going to find is something even NERV has no understanding of, something Serizawa has kept buried for good reasons. And you need someone with who knows these woods better than anyone in this building."

Meanwhile in Osaka-2, specifically at a rather rundown apartment complex, a lone man was drinking a bottle of scotch as he looks through a photo album. The years after Second Impact weren't so kind of him, full of bitter memories and scars. He then adjusts his eye patch before he hears a knock on the door.

"Go away!" The man yells bitterly, wanting to be alone.

"Serizawa it's me Kaji..." Kaji says with reasoning in his voice.

"Kaji?" Doctor Serizawa turns in interest.

"I'm with Akagi's and Katsuragi's daughters, we're here on NERV's behalf as we need help." Kaji explains why he, Misato and Ristuko came to him.

"I see...come in the door is unlocked." Serizawa invites them as he puts a lid on his bottle.

As they made their way in, Misato sees that this the home of an obviously broken man as she could see books unorganized on the counters along with scientific equipment and some bottles of alcohol.

"I apologize for the mess, too busy with some problems I had to deal with." Serizawa apologizes for the mess of an apartment he has.

"None at all, my place is a mess as well until my ward moves in. Shinji is always a tidy one." Misato muses her ward's love of cleaning.

"Shinji? Yui's son? Haven't seen him since he was born. How's the boy?" Serizawa asks with interest.

"For someone who has to pilot an EVA to save humanity, I could say he's trying to improve. Speaking of EVAs, a few days ago we've been attacked by something only you would know." Misato changes back to the original subject with more seriousness.

"Interesting, if it's these Angels I'm sorry but I can't help you with those creatures, I'm a zoologist and creature like Angels are far from my understanding." Serizawa tells Misato.

"Actually, it involves the very thing you devoted your work on." Kaji reveals as he gives Serizawa a photo that was recovered from the failed NERV operation. Serizawa looks at the photo intently, until he sighs as he knew this day would come.

"So even the might of Second Impact didn't kill him? I guess I shouldn't be surprised since we tried to blast him to hell, he's a stubborn reptile." Serizawa muses with a small smile.

"How can you smile when this thing nearly killed our pilots?!" Misato growls at how Serizawa didn't see the seriousness of the situation.

"Misato!" Ritsuko scowls as she was looking through a book of drawings by Serizawa that included a moth looking creature and one that resembled a pterosaur.

"Your just like your father when it came to the very same subject. See we humans fail to realize we're never in control of nature. Nature has warriors to protect this planet and he's the general." Serizawa says sternly to the major with a presence that shuts her up.

Ritsuko sighs and has her turn to talk "Serizawa with respect, this creature has killed the crew of a UN Survey ship, killed the eighth angel single handily, and nearly killed our EVA pilots. We need information on this creature before he could threaten human lives."

Serizawa chuckles bitterly as he continues "He seems more hostile than usual, and his attacks are both humans and angels? Must be because both our involvement of Second Impact."

Ritsuko is stunned at the fact a non-NERV/SEELE agent has knowledge of such top secret information. How did he know what really happen during Second Impact.

"See Godzilla is the balancer of Earth's natural order. I have seen him kill titans and giants that'll put these metaphysical nonsense the Angels represent. You want to know about Godzilla? I will tell you the origin of a god on one condition." Serizawa demands.

"Which is?" Kaji asks, he knew Serizawa as the fire he had during his days at Monarch.

"I want to personally join NERV and meet Gendo myself, it's time we have a scientific exchange." Serizawa says with a rather dark grin, as if he's been planning this day.

That night, in Misato's apartment, Shinji was cooking dinner for Asuka and Rei, who he was glad was recovering and was shocked his father has let her at their place. He looks to see Rei on the couch reading The Call of Cthulu of all books. He then finishes the final preparations and makes plates for everyone.

"Alright, dinner's ready!" Shinji calls out.

"Finally! I would've died of starvation if you finished making that any longer." Asuka groans as she sits down.

"Technically it takes a month for a human to die from starvation." Rei corrects the German pilot, annoying the red head greatly.

"Easy you two, we all need to recover in one shape for form." Shinji tries to keep the peace as everyone says their grace and start their dinner.

"So how is it?" Shinji asks.

"For someone as useless as you, at least you can cook." Asuka says in her usual grouchy tone.

"It's very good Shinji." Rei compliments Shinji in her usual calm and polite tone.

"I wonder where's Misato?" Shinji asks as he wonders where's his guardian.

"She along with Doctor Akagi are in search of Doctor Serizawa for information on the creature we've faced." Rei answers as she drinks her tea.

"Hope this egghead knows what the hell he's talking about, I'll make sure if I see that giant lizard again, I'll kick its scaly ass!" Asuka says proudly as she was very upset something as defeated her in combat.

"I hope we find a way to at least survive this thing since it can handle two EVA on its own." Shinji says with concern.

"As do I Shinji..." Rei says in her mind as she still remembers her experience with the kaiju.

Unknown to them, in NERV Ameican Branch in Nevada, the scientist there were preparing to outfit Eva Unit-04 with the mysterious "KG Meteor" as a new power source under SEELE's orders. Though the staff were very nervous about this mysterious object as they meteor has actually have grown in the decades as it seems to be feeding and producing energy as its grown in to the size of a city bus.

"Man this thing creeps me out, I mean it's glowing!" A NERV engineer says with uneasiness as he unloads the meteor.

"I don't like this thing as well, but with have our orders." A scientist answers as he looks at the glowing object as they begin the activation of Unit-04.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 5

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

"_If aliens visit us, the outcome would be much as when Columbus landed in America, which didn't turn out well for the Native Americans. … We only have to look at ourselves to see how intelligent life might develop into something we wouldn't want to meet." –Stephen Hawking_

Chapter Five: Unleashing a Demon.

At the American NERV Base in Nevada, the scientists and engineers there were preparing the activation test of the prototype Eva Unit-04 along with giving it its new power source in the form of the KG Meteor. As such the hook up the mysterious space object that was meant to syphon the massive amounts of energy that was fed into the meteor over the decades and transfer it into the Eva.

"Is everything ready?" The commander of the American NERV base asks.

"Yes commander, the meteor has been hooked up with Eva Unit-04's S2 Engine. We're starting the activation test now." The head scientist answers as he cues the tech team to activate the energy transfer.

And in that moments, the meteor began to spark as the cables and wires suck the energy from the meteor, causing the space rock to glow an angry red. At the same time the Eva roars to life as the energy was been transferred to its core.

"Status?' The commander asks.

"Everything is going good. Power tansfer is at 20%...40%...60%...80%...wait something's happening!" The head scientist warns as the Eva begins to spasm, like it was in pain. It was then the Meteor changed a a bright yellow glow.

"What's happening?!" The commander roars.

"The meteor...it's sucking the energy back from the Eva!" One of the computer technicians CALLS OUT.

"Then cut the power!" The commander orders.

"We can't! Oh god its now sucking the bases power supply!" Another technician calls.

"What the hell is this thing?" The commander whispers as the bases lights and computer screens flicker until the all go dead...then the meteor begins to crack.

"Sir, I'm getting readings from the inside the meteor! It's emitting an..." The scientist says before his tablet shuts off, an obvious signs of an EMP discharge.

"I want a full evacuation now!" The commander orders.

"We can't all lines are dead!" A technician said.

SCREEOOOOCH

Everyone turns as they hear a horrible screeching roar coming from the meteor itself as it cracks further, releasing what looks like lighting, smoke, and the silhouette of what looks like a winged creature within the smoke. The rubble around also begins to float, as if the gravity around the mysterious being was becoming weaker.

"My god what is that?!" The head scientist asks in terror.

"My good...it looks like a mon...aggggghhhhh!" The commander couldn't finish it as the creature emits a wave of golden energy as it roars it's terrifying screech...

SCREEOOOOCH

...as it lunges within the smoke towards the now inactive Eva until suddenly...

BABWOOOOM

..the Eva, the base, and the entire staff, was consumed in an explosion of the golden energy along with the energy of an Eva exploding as something flies from the explosion at blinding speeds and leaves to earth's atmosphere.

In that instant, NERV HQ in the Geofront received a distressed signal that caused all the alarms to go off as the need personal were called as well.

"Vaporized?!" Misato Katsuragi says in shock as she rises from her bath with her phone in hand. "Eva Unit-04 and Second Branch were wiped off the map!?"

Hours later, the head NERV staff except the Commander and Vice-Commander were at a debriefing of the events that caused the destruction of the NERV base and the Eva.

"This is our analysis at ground zero at T+10." Shigeru Aoba starts as he shows a feed of what's left of the base.

"It looks terrible!" Misato says in horror.

"Satellite analysis verifies that the Eva's AT Field collapsed, as well something flying from the blast zone." Makoto Hyuga adds to the info.

"Was it an angel?" Misato asks, as it was her first guess.

"No blue blood was detected, all we have about Unit-04"s destruction was that is was going to use a classified way to make the Eva's more power efficient." Ritsuko answers, with Misato sighing in relief.

"Alright question two: was it Godzilla?" Misato asks.

"I doubt it Major..." A voice was said behind. Everyone turns to see Doctor Serizawa he holds a book in his arms.

Misato shows a look of dislike of the doctor, she distrusts the doctor as he seems to give the said monster praise "...and explain why, this thing seems to have a habit of eating our Evas."

"Easy..." Serizawa explains as he adjusts his eye patch "...Godzilla would never venture too far from the ocean. Even though he's very well adapt on land and see, Nevada is too hot for him and as such is why he likes environments like Japan due to the country being surrounded by water. Also if it was Godzilla, sightings of him would've been reported long before he reached the base."

"Well is that so?" Ritsuko ask "Well I guess your right, but still we need more information on this creature in case it returns."

"Funny I was about to help with that, but..." Serizawa says as he looks to his phone "...seems Commander Ikari requires my presence."

A few minutes later, Serizawa was in the dimly lit office of Gendo Ikari as Serizawa stands in front of his desk.

"It's been a while Serizawa." Gendo starts in his usual cold demeanor.

"Same as you Gendo, I find it surprising to see you like this, you use to so full of life before Yui died." Serizawa starts before Gendo slams his fist, something that's shockingly rare of him. It's very obvious Commander Ikari has animosity for the former Monarch scientist.

"This meeting is not about my wife Serizawa, it's about if you have the knowledge to help us kill Godzilla." Gendo says with venom.

"Do I have knowledge about Godzilla? Yes. Will it kill him? No." Serizawa says with a smirk.

"Explain?" Gendo orders as he presses the issue.

"Godzilla survived the extinction of the dinosaurs, several ice ages, being bombed by every nuclear "test" we did, and now Second Impact. How can us mere humans kill the closest thing to a god nature has accomplished?" Serizawa asks as he knows all to well how powerful Godzilla truly is.

After moments of silence, Gendo thinks over the points Serizawa told him. He figured that his tactics to have a man know he's in charge has failed, Serizawa is either far to brave or foolish for him. However, he has a use for his plans.

"You are dismissed. But take heave, you're treading thin ice around me." Commander Ikari wanrs.

"I had close hand encounters with monsters and had my eye gouged out in a bar fight, I've been on thin ice most of my life." Serizawa shrugs off Ikari's threat.

Meanwhile in the NERV lounge area, Shinji and Rei were enjoying having some time of peace. Rei had made a full recovery and despite now moving back to her apartment, she has actively being with Shinji, whether it was during lunch or even after school, Rei was enjoying the friendship she shares with Shinji. Asuka wasn;t with them though as she was at the mall with the class represenitive Hikari

"How come your reading that book, I thought you enjoy the classics?" Shinji asks Rei as he noticed she's been reading Call of Cthulu, he never figured her to be a fan of the works of H.P Lovecraft.

"Though I'm not one to read a horror story such as this, the creature described in this books bears similarities to the creature that has attacked us recently." Rei answers Shinji.

"Ah you're comparing Cthulu to Godzilla, an interesting analysis Miss Ayanami." Serizawa commends the blue haired girl as he its casual on a lounge chair across from them.

"Dr. Serizawa." Rei greets as she gets up and bows, causing a surprised Shinji to get up and do the same.

"My such a polite young lady, very rare in today's youth and you must be Shinji Ikari. I see you take more from your mother my boy." Serizawa says with a happy tone as he gives Shinji a hand shake.

"You know my mom?" Shinji asks, perplexed by the subject.

"Why yes! Yui did some university work on Monarch's research. I actually met you right after you were born, and I am truly sorry for your loss." Serizawa answers as he can tell some of the scars of Yu's death were more evident in Shinji.

"To be honest I don't remember her face. But thank you for your kindness Doctor." Shinji replies.

"No problem my lad. I do wish to talk to you two in a more pleasant light, but I need to use the labs to see if any data from the last Godzilla attacks have changed with his new behavior." Serizawa sates as he gets up and leaves.

"Doctor before you leave, may I ask a question?" Rei asks.

"You may Miss Ayanami." Serizawa stops and looks.

"What was it like when you were faced to face with Godzilla when you were on your Monarch Expeditions?" Rei asks with Shinji surprised that she was very active on her search for answers about the kaiju.

"Had Godzilla scarred Rei so much that she's trying to answers herself?" Shinji thinks as Rei has also been reading science books about Dinosaurs and books of mythological creatures like dragons.

After think for a way to word his answer, Serizawa states "It was like chasing a god, with the god being two steps ahead of an entire species."

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 6

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

_"The oldest and strongest emotion of mankind is fear." - H.P Lovecraft_

Chapter Six: Calm before the Storm.

Birth Island, one hour before the destruction of Unit-04

Off the coast of the now decimated Birth Island, Godzilla was trying to see what happened to his territory since he was in hibernation since Second Impact. After facing off the fake Angels humanity had sent to hunt him down, Godzilla needed some time alone until the arrival of the next angel. As such he was seeing how much damage his home island had received from the aftermath of Second Impact. Already his heart was filling the primal equivalent of sadness and rage.

This was the destruction caused by humanity and the angel's war to control Earth while disregarding the life that has remained on this planet. If only they stayed true to their side of the bargain, then the King of the Monster would hold no malice. Despite his reptilian appearance, one would describe Godzilla's intelligence remarkable, to a point that it seems he can grasp the concepts of betrayal, responsibility, and even guilty.

But he knew what must be done, Earth must be avenged. All the sea life, the coral, the trees, the ice caps, all of earth's natural wonders deserve justice. And he knew as earth's guardian of the natural balance, he must ensure that balance at all cost.

It was then Godzilla turned to see in the distance what looks a red bean of light emitting from the distance with a yellow shape flying upwards at blinding speeds. With his enhanced sense of smell, he could smell the entity coming from the blast and knew what he's dealing with; it was an invader.

He remembers over the millennia of all the different invaders that came to earth with their insatiable appetite for death and destruction. It was the coming of one of these invaders that helped Godzilla, the four Adams, Lilith, and other earth Kaiju to stop their war for the sake of earth.

With the realization of this threat, Godzilla dives into the sea and tracks the flying entity until it was out of sight. Whatever this creature was, it must have needed somewhere to hide before it matures. As such Godzilla stops his chase and dives back to the depths of the sea. All he has to do now is wait, as he thinks an angel will draw out this invading astro monster.

Meanwhile several days later, Doctor Serizawa and Misato Katsuragi were on the ocean coast were the Godzilla appeared during its attack on the eighth angel. Serizawa had his Geiger Counter out to analyze the burn marks from Godzilla's atomic breathe. Despite being a few weeks after the attack, the scorch marks were still hot and still emitting a somewhat strong amount of radiation.

"So...why don't you like me Major?" Serizawa asks as Misato looks in some shock.

"W-what do you mean?!" Misato asks awkwardly, never expected to be called on the spot.

"Ever since we met, you never saw me in a positive light, which shocks me as Shinji told me your such a lively person. If I offended you than I apologize." Serizawa said with a calmness she haven't seen from the scarred scientist.

Taken aback, Misato tries to find a way to reply to that "It's just, why do you praise Godzilla? I mean it killed people already and nearly killed my wars, why do you respect such a monster?"

"That is a question to ask..." Serizawa begins to answer "...it's not a respect to him as a creature, it's similar to see respect in a force of nature. See in my time at Monarch, I realize no matter how hard we try, we can never destroy Godzilla as it's as pointless as trying to kill a hurricane and a volcano as there's nothing to kill. And Godzilla is not a creature of malice as he is simply angered by the events of Second Impact."

Misato sighs as she flashes back to the horror of Second Impact and is starting to put two and two together, she knew that despite only doing one action, humanity shares the guilt of Second Impact of the angels.

"But I can understand your hatred for Godzilla as bloodshed is still bloodshed. My father himself had that hatred in his heart until he passed. I simply hope mankind can be forgiven." Serizawa continues ad he holds a pocket watch that seems to never tick.

During this time, at an mall in Tokyo-3, Shinji was with Rei along with Toji and Kensuke. The group decided with this long period of peace, it was a good time to enjoy that peace. It was a shock of two of Shinji's friends that Rei herself asked to join. But to them the more the merrier as Rei is much more kinder than having Asuka who, to their dismay, was also in the mall with her best friend Hikari.

"So Shinji, I heard that NERV is transferring Unit-03 from the USA branch to here? Have you heard anything?" Kensuke asks with eagerness to confirm or deny the rumor.

"I can't be sure as I'm always in the dark. You know anything about this Rei?" Shinji asks the blue haired girl as she has more knowledge of NERV than him.

"I am unsure but I wouldn't be surprised, the regulations of the Evas are all but nullified with the discovery of Godzilla's continued survival. As such the need of extra Evangelions is a high priority." Rei answers as she too is unsure if this rumor is tru or not.

"Well whatever's the case, hopefully someone can get rid of that big ass lizard. I mean from what you guys told me of this thing, I would expect them to bomb that thing to kingdom come!: Toji says as he dislikes the fact there's a new creature that could threaten them as his sister has just recovered from the attack of the fourth angel.

"And that someone is me you stooges!" A bombastic voice said behind them as they see Asuka along with a slightly exhausted Hikari who, despite seeing the "tender" side of the Second Child, can't catch up with her almost military way of shopping.

"Well last time I check the big guy practically kick you..." Toji shot back before suddenly...

CHOP

...Asuka karate chops him on the head that shuts him up instantly.

"That radactive newt simply had the drop on me." Asuka tried to justify her defeat from the kaiju "And besides this thing is an animal and like animal it takes a good hunter to defeat such a beast."

"In other words you need a bigger gun?" Hikari asks.

"That's my girl!" Asuka says to the freckled girl who Asuka could describe as her only friend.

"Well whatever's the case, lets be sure we can ends this war so we can spend more times like this." Shinji says as he tries to be the "peace keeper" of the group.

Unknown to them, the group of students were watched by someone who already gave Shinji a "visit". The watcher was a girl around their age with what resembles a school uniform, but more fitting for a charm school, with pink glasses and a "book" that's actually a camera recording the students, specifically the Eva pilots.

"Report." A mysterious voice asks to the girl via her Bluetooth.

"Agent Makinami reporting, so far the Nervlings are just chatting, from what I'm hearing the order of Unit-03's arrival has been leaked." Mari Illustrious Makinami answers her commanding officer.

"No surprise there, just keep an eye on them until further notice." The mysterious voice orders.

"Okey dokey, I'm liking the view of puppy boy from where I'm sitting." Mari jokes with her cat-like grin.

Meanwhile on NERV's moon base, Kaworu looks at the nearly complete Unit-06 as he tries to formulate his plan for his arrival with the revelation of Godzilla entering the playing fields. It was in that moment an orb of yellow energy appears in behind him with the silhouette of two small female figures in it.

"You know you can stop this before more damage can be continue Tabris." Two female voices said in union to the First Angel.

"But you know I am bound by destiny, unlike you and your goddess." Kaworu turns to the shadows within the energy orb.

"But you're the angel of free will, you must know you can help us stop the coming massacre. They first omen as already arrived." The voices warn.

Kaworu smiles as he looks at the blast zone from Unit-04's destruction "Yes the King of Terror as arrived, one of the agents of the Cursed King, but I am sure the Great King can stop it."

"It's not that simple Tabris, this war between the humans and Angels must stop! And you know what some of the humans are planning!" The two voices pleaded.

"I know what the old men are up to..." Kaworu says as his face turns serious "...But my destiny is to insure Shinji's happiness and now I will insure Rei's happiness as well."

In that moment the energy orb dissipates as Kaworu starts to put on his plug suit. He then turns to Japan as says "And the bloodshed will continue as I can sense Bardiel has arrived."

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 7

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

"_Sometimes human places, create inhuman monsters." -Stephen King_

Chapter Seven: Road to Sadness and Hatred.

A few days later, it turns out that NERV has been given Eva Unit-03 from what remains of the American Branch as the need for extra Evas has been evident with the arrival of Godzilla. But before it could be used for combat, the Eva needed a test pilot to see if the prototype mecha and the chosen pilot was Asuka Langley Shikinami.

"This better not be a permanent change." Asuka said with an obvious angry tone in her voice.

"Well Unit-02 is still being purged of radiation it received from Godzilla's bite so once it's squeaky clean and we get a suitable pilot, you can get your Eva back." Misato explained as she drove her ward to the test grounds.

In that moment, Asuka gets a phone call and she looks to see it was Shinji calling her.

"Oh what does that twirp want?" Asuka grumbled as she answered the phone "Yeah?"

"Hey Asuka! Me and Rei just wanted to call you to say good luck." Shinji says as he felt that he needed to call her for some reason.

"Oh?" Asuka said with some shock at Shinji's kindness as a slight blush was on her face, as for some reason she was taken aback by Shinji's kindness "Ah well I am the greatest pilot of all time!"

"Also Rei's wants to say something to you." Shinji says as he passes the phone to Rei.

"Wondergirl?" Asuka asks.

"Thank for being my friend." Rei says shyly as despite Asuka's anger, the redhead has been nice to her when they hung out.

With nothing else to add, Asuka smiles and says "No need to be sentimental wondergirl, I'll be back." With that she hangs up the phone.

"Aw did NERV's cutest couple made you blush!" Misato teased the German girl.

"Knock it off!" Asuka pouts as she turns to the window as they reach near the test grounds.

Back with Shinji and Rei, the two were at Misato's apartment as Shinji teaches Rei how to cook.

"How do you feel about having a new Eva?" Shinji asks.

"I think it is suitable to deal with the new threats." Rei answers.

"Well I just hoe Asuka can-" Shinji was about to say before Misato's pet Penguin PenPen runs in the kitchen in terror as he grabs Shinji's leg.

"Hey what's up?" Shinji tries to comfort the warm water bird.

"WARK!" PenPen says in penguin as it was obvious something spooked him.

"Shinji..." Rei points out as she and Shinji began to hear the neighborhood dogs barking in fear.

At the same time at the Marine Life Research Center, the scientist and staff began to notice all the marine life's behavior was erratic behavior. It was as if they wanted to escape their tanks.

A few miles away, Mari Illustrious Makinami was about to continue her spying as she looks up to see hundreds if not thousands of birds were flying in once direction, away from the Unit-03 test site.

"Hmmm...this is bad. This is very bad." Serizawa says as he stops his field research at the remains of old Tokyo as he sees thousands of rats escape the old sewers and run in one direction.

"I've seen this before, dear god there's another one on the loose." Serizawa says with fear as she runs to his jeep and drives towards NERV. He had to warn them before they activate Unit-03 before it's too late.

"Why do these plug suits have to be so revealing?" Asuka complains about her test plug suit's "properties" as she sits in Unit-03's entry plug.

"It helps with synch ratio." Ritsuko says flatly as she drinks her coffee.

"Are we ready?" Misato asks.

"Inserting entry plug now." One of the tech staff says.

In that moment Asuka awaits the test to begin before suddenly the world around her turns black, then suddenly she is "pushed" further by an unknown force as she could see a show of colors and children laughing. Outside, however, the Eva roars to life as its eyes glow an evil red.

"What's going on?!" Misato demands.

"The entry plug is getting dangerously deep, she won't be human if she goes deeper!" Ritsuko states frantically.

"Eject the plug now!" Misato orders.

In that moment the plug is ejected, but it stopped by what looks like neon blue organic flesh. This also seemed to enraged the Eva as it struggles from its restraints.

"Oh got its an Angel!" Misato says in terror as the worst case possible had happen until they hear a massive booming sound as the earth shook.

'Seismic attack?!" Ritsuko asks.

"Negative, there's...something else arriving!" A computer staff answers.

**SCHREEOOOOCH**

Everyone turns silent, even the Angel possessed Eva, as they all heard the screeching sound. Out of instinct, Misato runs outside to see what's happening.

"Misato don't!" Ritsuko wars before the earth began to shake again.

"Please be safe Asuka." Misato whispers as she looks out the window and sees something even her night terrors could create.

"Oh god..." She simple states as suddenly her world was consumed in a white light.

**SKKKREEEEOOOOOONNNNNKKKKK**

It was then the entire test base is consumed by blue energy and what looks like yellow lightening.

"What..." Shinji says in shock as he and Rei opens the door to see Section 2 agents tell them the news.

Several minuets later, Shinji was in Unit-01 to investigate what happened at the test area.

"I hope Asuka and Misato are okay." Shinji says with worry.

"We sent a rescue team there Shinji. Just focus on the mission." Maya tells the fourteen year old with comfort.

"Yeah, but without Misato I'm in the dark here." Shinji says nervously as this is the first mission without Misato to help him strategically.

"This mission is under the Commander Ikari's orders himself." Makoto Hyuga informs the Third Child.

"My father?" Shinji says in shock.

"And me as well Shinji." Dr. Serizawa says over the coms.

"Doctor?" Shinji asks.

"I'm here just in case the threat is not an Angel. And Rei here says be careful." Serizawa informs.

With needed confidence boost, Shinji takes his Eva to the blast zone to see what happened. In that instant he could see a series of explosions and what looks like lighting bolts coming from the ground before something at blinding speeds flies into the sky. It was so fast Shinji couldn't tell what it was.

"The hell was that?" Shinji asks himself.

"Get me a visual feed." Gendo Ikari orders.

"No can do. The camera have shut down from an EMP and Eltrogravital pulse." Maya tells the Commander.

"EMP and Electrogravital?" Serizawa asks himself as though some other Kaijus he had hunted down emitted EMPs, the Electrogravital is something alien to his research.

"Shinji, continue heading to the blast zone with caution. We have no idea what we're dealing with." Gendo orders.

"Yes sir." Shinji says as he continued marching.

It was then he sees something waliking in the distance from the smoke, it looked like an black Evangelion.

"An Eva?" Shinji says in confusion.

"Analyze." Gendo orders.

"Analyzing. The Magi analysis is complete, it's blue but deteriorating." Makoto says in shock.

"The Angel's dying?" Vice Commander Fuyutsuki asks in shock and fear.

"This is not in the scenario at all." Gendo says internally.

Shinji looks to see that the Eva's back had been melted and the entry plug is still in the Eva.

"Asuka..." Shinji whispers in worry.

It was then a booming noise could be heard from the smoke with a large silhouette could be seen.

"There something in the smoke." Shinji sates in fear as he makes his Eva step back.

Though most of the NERV staff have no idea what they're seeing, Serizawa and Rei knew exactly what it was.

"Shinji, you need to run now!" Serizawa warns Shinji.

"Huh?!" Shinji asks as he never seen Serizawa so afraid.

"Serizawa I'm in command!" Gendo warns the doctor. He then turns to the main screen and orders "Shinji you must engage."

But that didn't register to the Third Child as he could see a massive tail swain from the smoke and the large shadow advances towards him before the figure is revealed. What comes from the smoke was Shinji's first time seeing the dreaded kaiju Godzilla. He simply stands still in terror as Godzilla looks at him with what can described as a being on the level of God himself as the kaiju unleashed a massive roar.

**SSSSSSKKKKKRRRREEEEEOOOOOONNNNNKKKKK!**

To be continued


	9. Chapter 8

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

_"For the wrath of God is revealed from heaven against all ungodliness and unrighteousness of men, who hold the truth in unrighteousness;" -Romans 1:18_

Chapter Eight: Wrath of God.

"Shinji, engage the target." Gendo spite the warning from Doctor Serizawa and even his Vice-Commander has gave him a wary look. In Ikari's mind, Godzilla was simply a large animal that needed to be taken down, but that describes how mankind felt about the daikaiju before.

In that second, however, Shinji couldn't respond as the gigantic beast lunges at Unit-01. Out of instinct, Shinji activates Unit-01's AT Field, stopping Godzilla in his tracks. But it didn't take long for the Third Child to realize his AT Field was crumbling apart.

"AT Field is eroding!" Makoto calls out.

"How?" Commander Ikari questions.

"It must be the amount of radiation his body is emitting. It's the equivalent of the same kind of energy the EVAs use to counter an Angel's field." Maya explains as she herself couldn't believe an animal can easily go through one of the most powerful forces known to man.

"Impossible, this is a mere dinosaur!" Gendo curses himself as he couldn't believe a reptile, one of the most primitive forms of life in his eyes, can do such a feat.

Back on the battlefield, Shinji needed a way to avoid the oncoming attack and the only thing he can do is avoid the monster's attacks. And in a split second he leapt out of the way before Godzilla could take a bite out of the EVA.

"Shinji watch out!" Rei calls to him, with a shocking amount of fear in her voice.

"Huh?!" Shinji simply states as suddenly he could see Godzilla's tail in front of him before the limp smack down on the EVA. The immense weight of the tail pins the mecha unto the ground.

"Rei stand down!" Gendo orders with such a tone that makes the blue haired girl stop.

"Ikari, Shinji is outmatched, I suggest we order Shinji to save the Second Child and have the military distract the creature until we can formulate a better plan." Fuyutsuki suggests, as he now believes Serizawa's warning.

"The EVA can kill Godzilla, either the Third Child tries harder or we activate the Dummy Plug." Gendo says coldly.

'Dummy Plug?' Serizawa overhears Gendo, something he hasn't heard when he was given the "needed info" of NERV.

"Get...off...of...Me!" Shinji yells as he pushes the tail of the the EVA with all his willpower and the EVA's strength with success.

"Shinji, there's a Pallet Rifle sation next to you, use it to take out the target." Makoto informs Shinji.

"Got it!" Shinji acknowledges as he runs to the raised weapon station and grabs the rifle.

"Now fire!" Gendo orders.

Shinji complies as he fires unto the monster. But once the smoke clears, he could see the creature standing with no harm whatsoever, and was visibly very angry.

"Oh sh- Shinji was about to say before Godzilla swipes Unit-01 with his massive claws, breaking the AT Field apart and taking a good chunk out of the EVAs arm with Shinji yelling in pain from the phantom pain.

"It didn't even flinch from that attack?!" Maya says in fear.

"And all we did is piss it off." Aoba says cynically.

"It doesn't matter, Godzilla's regenerative abilities heals him faster than we can wound him." Serizawa says darkly as he knows too well how mighty the kaiju truly is.

"Shinji..." Rei whispers in fear, she is afraid to loose the closest person in her life.

"I can't beat this thing..." Shinji huffs as he realized he's outgunned in this fight, he then turns to see the undamaged Entry Plug in the now Angel free Unit-03 "...but I can save Asuka."

With no other way to win but to run away from Godzilla, Shinji punches Godzilla in the face so he can dash to Asuka's plug and retreat.

"Shinji I ordered you to kill Godzilla. The Second Child's life is forfeit!" Gendo orders his son.

"Like hell, Asuka is more important!" Shinji snaps back as he runs to save Asuka, but as if time slows down, Unit-01 was hit by a beam of blue energy, melting a good portion of the EVA's side.

"AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" Shinji screams in pain as the EVA falls on the ground and was then pinned again, this time by Godzilla's foot as the kaiju looks mercilessly.

To Godzilla, this "false angel" was not like the other mechanical behemoths, this one smelled dangerous and he knew he had to destroy it. This machine was a sin against nature and if destroying this thing represent mankind's punishment, so be it.

"Shinji, why didn't you fight Godzilla?" Gendo asks coldly.

"Ikari, Shinji could die!" Serizawa cuts in as he knows Shinji's life is in mortal danger.

"Enough Serizawa, one more word from you and I'll send you to the brig!" Gendo threatens Serizawa.

"Because...Asuka is still in there...I can't..." Shinji struggles to answer as he could feel Godzilla immense weight crush him like a bug.

"Listen, Godzilla is the primary target." Gendo demands of his son.

"I can't...I can't leav her in there!" Shinji argues against his father.

"Then you're going to die!" Gendo says as its obvious he's loosing his cool.

"Fine! I rather die then leave her!' Shinji yells defiantly.

"No matter, sever the pilot's synchronization with Unit-01 now!" Gendo orders the tech staff.

"Commander!?" Fuyutsuki asks in shock, know what Ikari is planning.

"Sever it entirely?!" Maya asks in confusion.

"Correct, switch all controls to the Dummy System." Gendo continues his orders.

"But sir, we need Doctor Akagi's instructions, and the system it's not ready." Maya warns her commander.

"It would be more use then the current pilot! Now do it!" Commander Ikari says with a oure tyrannical tone.

"Yes...sir." Maya says with fear and submission.

"Ikari...no matter what you do, nothing can stop Godzilla! Are you truly arrogant enough to risk your son's life to prove you can defeat anything?!" Serizawa demands of Ikari as he had enough of the man, he wonders why the kind hearted Yui ever married a monster in human skin.

"I've had enough! Once this mission is over, you will be arrested for treason and relieved of duty!" Gendo growls as he had enough of the Serizawa's warnings.

"So that's how it is Rokubungi?" Serizawa growls as he turns to the screen showing the battle.

Back with Shinji, he suddenly couldn't feel the phantom pain as the notices his plug turns dark, before becoming an evil red. Confused, Shinji hears a bizzare mechanical hum as a strange machine appears above him as it locks Shinji's hands on the controls and blocks his vision.

"What is this?! What's going on?!" Shinji demands as his surroundings become a mixture of black and red "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING DAD!"

"System switchover successfully completed." Maya updates the Commander.

"Very good, release the system..." Gendo orders coldly "...commence attack."

It was then Unit-01's eyes become pure red and its mechanical jaws open as it growls in an animalistic fury. It then tries to push Godzilla with all it's might...but suddenly Godzilla stomps on it again with enough force to imbed the Eva in the very earth, trapping. It was then Godzilla's dorsal fins begin to glow

"What's happening?!" Gendo demands.

"The Dummy Plug is trying, but Godzilla is too strong!" Maya calls as even to Dummy Plug is too weak for Godzilla.

"There's no need to wonder where a god is..." Serizawa whispers darkly "...because he's here, and he's fresh out of mercy."

"S-Shinji..." Rei stutters as despite no one noticing, small tears of fear appear in her eyes.

In that second, Godzilla's body flashes in a quick blue light before blue bolts of energy to travel from Godzilla and into the Eva, shutting Unit-01 completely. This left Shinji in the dark and only the sound of the outside world to hear.

"Report?!" Gendo growls.

"Godzilla released some kind of nuclear pulse, all the EVA's power sources are shut down!" Maya answers in shock.

Meanwhile unknown to everyone, Asuka wakes up in Unit-03's Entry Plug as it activates. She could see the world now and vaguely remembers what happened. There was an angel, and an explosion...and Godzilla. She looks to see Godzilla crushing Unit-01.

"Kill you..." Asuka growls as she commands Unit-03 to rise and lunge at the kaiju "KILL YOU!"

**CRUNCH  
**  
Unfortunately for Asuka, Godzilla already heard the black EVA rising and since Unit-01 stopped attacking, it was time to finish off Unit-03 as he had the EVA's neck in his jaws. Then slams Unit-03 unto the EVA.

Back at HQ, May covers her eyes from the upcoming mauling while everyone else, including Gendo watch in horror as Gpdzilla bites, rips, and claw his way on the defeated EVA. Serizawa and Rei were the only ones not to look as they the turn away from the bloodbath.

As Godzilla continues, sending organs, limbs, and blood across the field, Shinji could only hear the sickening sounds and the monster's roar. He now knows Godzilla turned his attention to Asuka with full fury.

"Please stop..." Shinji worthlessly begged the ancient reptile to stop "Stop stop stop stop stop stop stop..."

After Godzilla crushes the EVA's head into a blood pulp, he realizes he has a metal cylinder in his jaws, but before he could crush it, she smelled that a human was inside. Seeing no point to kill the human and seeing that mecha is nothing but blood and flesh, he drops the Enry plug, but it fell very hard on the ground.

"What's happening?" Shinji whispers as he could only hear Godzilla's breathing, he knew that it was over, Godzilla had won.

The same could be said about the rest of the NERV staff: Maya was terrified of the monster, Aoba sickened by the animalist carnage, Makoto dumbstruck from their failure, Fuyutsuki now believing Serizawa was the one in the right, Gendo gritting his teeth as he had lost, Rei walking away from the command center as she cried for the first time in her life, and Serizawa only to be reminded of that humans are not the real dominant life forms, not any more.

Seeing his battle is over, Godzilla sees the humans' war machine defeated, another failed attempt to kill him. He then roars in victory that could shake the heavens.

**SKKKKREEEEEEOOOOONNNNNKKKKKK**

To be continued.


End file.
